Sevros Ollan
Sevros Ollan is a sellsword, mercenary, and Red Priest of R'hllor based out of the Free Cities of Essos. He commands the Company of the Flame. He also serves as a mentor to Lysander Blackmore during the period of the lordling's exile to Essos. Biography Background An orphan raised on the streets of Volantis, Sevros Ollan was never possessed of some great destiny. He got by stealing and pickpocketing, with the threat of his losing his hands or worse at odds with his survival instincts. Instincts that have always served him well, and eventually being the thing that carried him out of the streets and onto the battlefield. Like most boys who grew big and strong on the streets of a Free City, Sevros learned to defend himself against others. It began with a simple wooden club, and over the years was honed into skills with sword, axe, and mace. He found work as a bodyguard, a pit fighter, a caravan escort, until finally catching the eyes of NAME HERE, Commander of the Company of the Flame. She'd lost a hefty sum of gold betting against him in the arena, and after seeing his prowess was willing to lose a small bit more to turn her losses into an investment. This investment paid off when Sevros quickly rose through the ranks of the Company, and dedicated himself to the Lord of Light as many within the Company chose to do. In fact, he took the worship of R'hllor quite seriously, giving himself up to the Temple for an extended leave of absence. He immersed himself in the traditions of the Lord of Light, becoming a most faithful servant. With the Red Priests, he took a pilgrimage across Essos to visit all the Free Cities and settlements in between and carry to them the Lord's will and charity. On this journey he gathered many legends and tales from Pentos, Braavos, Lys, and the rest of these far flung destinations he'd never imagined he would see. Sevros thought he would die without ever leaving the walls of Volantis, and now the entire world was open to him. Finishing his time with the Priesthood, Sevros returned to the Company in time for tragedy to strike. A group of assassins killed NAME in the night, slitting her throat and gouging out her eyes to send a message to the rest of the Company. It was Sevros who marshaled their forces with their leader gone, and began to hunt across the Free Cities to find the killers and bring them to justice. Answers would come in the heart of Meereen, a city that had enjoyed a period of freedom under the Mother of Dragons but had mostly returned to its old ways. Strangely appropriate that an old menace reared its ugly head once more, the Sons of the Harpy striking out from the shadows at their enemies: disruptors of their trade, liberators of slaves, and men or women of high ideals. The shadow of the Harpy scattered to the winds with the Company's arrival, and Sevros dedicated fourteen days and fourteen nights to hunting down any that he could find and putting them to a violent and fiery death. Each Son of the Harpy he captured was strung up onto an effigy and burned outside the city, a message in response. On the fifteenth day, a single masked man was bound and left in the middle of the Company's camp, the same blade used to kill NAME clutched in his hand. There was no way to prove if this was the true culprit, the one who did the deed, but Sevros took his life all the same and deemed their hunt at an end. The Company decided then and there to name him their new leader, and it has been so ever since. Personality Most captains or commanders of sellsword companies get by on color and bravado, more style than substance. Sevros, on the other hand, is a serious man who allows his merits to speak louder than any fancy displays. In business, he is blunt and direct in his dealings, never accepting anything less than he knows his men are worth. In the streets of the Free Cities, Sevros is a soul of compassion and pity for the starving and the downtrodden. In combat, he is focused and calculated, defeating his enemies by sheer presence. In the service of the Lord of Light, he is stoic and reverent, his faith shining as a beacon. And among his companions, he is a surprisingly light-hearted man. His faith and servitude to the Lord of Light is of the utmost importance to Sevros. He serves his mysterious benefactor unflinchingly when he is called to action, and takes the guidance of the Lord of Light into account before every decision. He prays before each battle for the favor of the Lord, and then afterwards that the fallen be consumed by the purifying fire and forever denied to the Great Other that opposes all things. The fire of R'hllor burns as Sevros' passion, erupting violently against any that would spurn his lord. More than one corpse has been made by the faithless and heretical daring to mock him or his deity. A man of many stories, Sevros enjoys to speak of his experiences in the world, the legends and tales he's picked up on the way, and the sorts of stories that entertain the poor and hungry around the tables of a ruddy old tavern. Whether the stories are truth or not, he believes that knowing them is an important part of life. They are the memory and histories of the world, and losing those would mean losing everything that ever mattered. Category:Characters